


First

by Heartfiliadaydream



Series: Klance Fluff Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klance Fluff Week 2017, M/M, and them being hella competitive as per usual, basically just dorks being dorks in the pool, day 1: first, its real short and sweet for this day but hopefully the rest will be longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartfiliadaydream/pseuds/Heartfiliadaydream
Summary: Klance Fluff Week Day 1: First





	

“Ha! I got there first, which means I win! Suck on that Mullet for brains!” Lance yelled when he’d emerged from the water, watching as Keith trailed a second behind him.

“Just barely though,” Keith remarked.

Lance shrugged and lay on his back in the water, moving his arms and legs in a leisurely motion to move in the opposite direction. “Doesn’t matter, still got there first. You just have to admit that I have more firsts than you do.”

“Really?”

“Really. I was just first here, I got to the pool first, heck, we found my lion first and I was also the first one to get to hold the Princess in my arms.”

“Judging by the hold she had you in a few seconds later, I’m not even upset about that one.”

“I would let her step on me if she wanted to.”

Keith sighed and joined Lance in floating. “You weren’t the first one to find Shiro,” Keith mumbled.

“Yea but I found him by accident and you spent months looking for him, that one doesn’t count.”

“Yes it does. And Pidge is the one who found him for you guys anyway.”

“Details,” Lance said and waved his hand dismissively even if Keith couldn’t see it. 

“Okay so that’s four firsts in the several months we’ve been out here.”

“It’s still more than you.”

Keith knew Lance was being a smug asshole, but the competitive side of him was winning him over in trying to have more firsts than Lance. “I was the first one to use my bayard as Voltron.”

Lance opened his mouth to retort but knew Keith was right and instead said, “Okay so it’s still, what? Four to two?”

“Alright… Even if it was your lion, I still found the lions first.”

“Since I’m feeling generous, I’ll let you have that one, even if it’s totally reaching.”

Keith wracked his brain for more things he could have done to be first… but his mind wandered to something Pidge had told him, but he was wary to do.

“Hey Lance?” 

“Yea Keith?”

“I like you.”

“Yea man I like you too, even if you’re borderline insufferable some days.”

“No, I mean, I like like you.”

Keith heard splashing and set his feet back at the bottom of the pool so he could look over at Lance who was coughing up water.

“You what?” Lance asked, hacking up more water. Keith suddenly got really nervous, thinking maybe Pidge had been wrong when she told him Lance had a crush on him.

“I -was I wrong in thinking you felt the same?” 

Lance held up a finger while he tried to regain his breath before he spoke again. “No, no I… I like you too I just was not expecting that.”

Keith beamed and Lance looked away shyly. He looked back up when Keith swam closer to him, stopping so close their noses were almost touching.   
Keith leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips, pressing them together for a few seconds before smiling mischievously and swimming to the edge of the pool, and calling back, “I was the first to tell you I liked you and initiated our first kiss. Guess it’s five to four now, and I’m in the lead!” 

Lance blinked and scowled as Keith exited the pool and started to run away. Swimming after him, Lance yelled out, “Get back here Kogane! That is so not fair!” When Keith didn’t stop running towards the elevator he cried more desperately, “No seriously, come back! I want to show you what a real first kiss is like!”


End file.
